A Mile In His Shoes
by DierektCurrent
Summary: -Pre-Shippuden- Body switch crack!fic where Sasuke and Naruto make a bet to see life on the other side, to see who really has it worse living in Konoha. (Unedited from 2007)


An old fanfic I found on a dead email account from 2007. It amused me and I completely forgot I had written it. So here, enjoy my 14 year old self.

Disclaimer: Kanna does not own Naruto. She does however, own the dance moves The Uchi-cha-cha and The Uzumaki Slide.

Warnings: Language? Bad and out of place Japanese? Crack? Questionable.

Time Setting: Somewhere in that 'Chuunin Exams' saga. No real spoilers. I suggest you see at least up to Season 3 because if you haven't you're very far behind. )o.o;;

Never judge a man until you've walked a mile in his shoes, because then you're a mile away, and you have his shoes.

~ Unknown 

A Mile In His Shoes

It wasn't a particularly good day, but then again, the only good day in Sasuke's book was the one that was strictly reserved until he could punch Itachi's pretty little face in and gouge out the eyes that somehow scum like him managed to inherit from his clan. It was average, mostly dedicated to training like dogs under the hot pressure of the sun. A loud voice made it's way to his sensitive ears. No, scratch that, it wasn't average, it _sucked_.

"Kakashi-sensei! Can we go home now? We've been training for hours!" At which point he whined the word 'hours' Naruto promptly flopped down on the ground, vibrant orange contrasting harshly with the thick green of the clearing's grass. Kakashi didn't even bother to uphold his normal shinobi image as he rolled his one visible eye. He opened his mouth to retort, but Sakura beat him to it.

"Stop complaining, Naruto, we've only been at it for 5 hours, and you still haven't managed to complete the jutsu!" Naruto scratched the side of his head in a bored fashion.

"Why would I even want to use the Body Flicker Technique?"

The pink haired kunoichi mimicked Kakashi and rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I'm not even going to bother explaining it to you," she said, holding up her hands in a sign of defeat.

Kakashi took this break in conversation to say what he was trying to earlier. "I agree with Naruto. Training is over for today." These words alerted Sasuke's attention and he stopped glaring at a innocent tree.

"Fine." He wasn't all to happy with the idea of stopping at such an early hour. Glancing up at the sun's position, he guaranteed it wasn't much past 7. So much time wasted.

"Alright! Let's go to Ichiraku!" the blond yelled, jumping up and pumping a clenched fist into the air. The jounin slipped out of his fighting stance, waving one hand casually. "

You guys go on ahead, I have some business to attend to." Making a quick hand sign, he disappeared in whirlwind of leaves. Naruto marched right on, rambling to himself about how many bowls of ramen he could eat while Sasuke and Sakura exchanged tired glances before following after him.

"My record is 28 bowls!" he announced happily when he saw Sakura beside him. She smacked a fist on his head irritably.

"You better not eat 28 bowls, I'm the one covering the bill, stupid!" Naruto rubbed the forming goose egg on his head letting out a sheepish laugh. "Oh, sorry, Sakura-chan."

Sasuke watched them mostly because there wasn't much of anything else to focus on. "I can pay the bill, Sakura," he said politely. With the entirety of the Uchiha estate and inheritance to all his relatives money, he could easily pay for Naruto's ramen addiction for the rest of his life. Sakura wouldn't have any of that though.

"Don't worry, Sasuke, I can pay for it! Besides you always do!" As those words left her mouth, she cocked her head in light confusion before turning to Naruto.

"Hey! How come you don't ever pay for us?" Naruto's excited look never faltered. "Oh, well, I-I can, uh, if you want me to. But not today, I didn't bring any money with me." His two teammates rolled their eyes yet again.

The forest was darkening quickly as they continued on their trek. 'Must of been later than I thought...' Sasuke thought mildly as the night shops glowed in the rapidly approaching dusk. Working their way through the main streets of Konohagakure, they found the little stand.

"3 bowls. One miso, one tonkotsu, and one shio." Sakura ordered, pushing the curtain out of her way.

"Coming right up!" the waiter said before turning around to the pots of water, 'working his magic' as Naruto said. They sat in half comfortable silence until the ramen bowls were placed in front of them.

Naruto immediately dived right into the bowl, inhaling half of it before Sasuke even managed to split his chopsticks. He turned to Naruto, giving him an incredulous look. "No manners, huh?" Either the blond didn't hear him, or simply didn't care, for he didn't get a response.

"Itadakimasu!" Sakura announced happily, Sasuke bowing his head slightly in agreement. The only sounds was the bubbling water and a certain blonde.

"Naruto!" Sakura said in her usual drawl. "Do you have to sound like you're having an affair with your ramen?" Sasuke snorted loudly into his bowl as Naruto gave him a pointed look.

"It doesn't sound like I'm having an affair with my food!" he defended vigilantly. Sasuke snorted again.

"Yes, it does," he said bluntly.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto growled. The Uchiha raised a aristocratically arched brow.

"Yes?" he prompted. A vein could be seen rising on Naruto's forehead at the avenger's cool smirk. After a moment Sasuke realized he wasn't going to say anything in addition to that and turned back to the meal.

"Teme." He rolled his eyes at the late comeback, but felt no urge to address it. Suddenly Sakura jumped up, her bowl teetering on the edge of falling from the bar.

"Oh no! I just forgot! I was supposed to come straight home! Bye Sasuke! Just put the bill on my tab, and don't let Naruto eat more than 2 bowls!" And with that she was gone, leaving a faintly amused raven haired boy behind and a PMSing blonde.

"She totally forgot about me."

Sasuke smirked carelessly. "Not quite, she told me to make sure you wouldn't take advantage of her."

This only served to piss Naruto off more. "Do you have to be such a tight ass? I would never take advantage of Sakura-chan!" Sasuke scoffed lightly.

"You take advantage of everything." The fox's eyes narrowed dangerously and Sasuke knew he just waltzed into a minefield. And he still didn't care that he did.

"No I don't! You're the one whose got everything!" Sasuke stood up so suddenly his stool fell over and he slammed his hands palms down on the table.

"You don't know what you're on about!"

"No, you're the one who doesn't understand! You've got everything so easy because you're an Uchiha!"

"You really think so, huh? What about you? You don't give a damn about other people!"

"Oh, like you do? Your life is so EASY!"

After that sentence an unsaid challenge arose between the two teammates. Sasuke returned to his normal composed self. "Fine. Winner..." he trailed off to let Naruto fill in.

"Loser has to do whatever the winner says for a whole day."

"Tch, anything? You're on!"

Chapter 2:  
The Bet Begins!

When Naruto awoke, it wasn't to the normal comfort of his bed, looking right at a messy bedroom, it was instead a stiff mat looking right at a pile of scrolls and the Uchiha crest which seemed to be everywhere. He sat up groggily running a hand through his hair.

Wait, what, since when did his hair go to his shoulders? And since when was it black?

"Okay, here are the rules. Rule number one: the jutsu has to be activated at all times."

Naruto and Sasuke were currently pressed against each other as they squeezed through the tight space of an alleyway to discuss their plan in private. The blonde nodded enthusiastically, almost banging his head into Sasuke's in the process.

"Next rule: You can't tell anyone at all. Not Sakura, not Kakashi, or anybody else. Last one, if you cause the plan to be reveled, you automatically loose. The whole point is to try to live like each other."

Naruto nodded again vigorously. "Alright then, do we stay at each other's houses?" Sasuke nodded, but not as energetic as the boy currently against him.

"Okay, Sasuke! You're on!"

Ah, that's right. That bet he was going to beast Sasuke in! Glancing down at his attire he noticed 'he' was still in Sasuke's black suit.

"Stupid thing, couldn't take it off," he grumbled while standing up. After a good 5 minutes wandering around Naruto found the bathroom and blinked in the mirror. He really was Sasuke. It took a second of blank staring until Naruto started to giggle. He had been Sasuke quite a few times, but only now did he find it amusing.

The sound of Sasuke's voice giggling was odd as it vibrated off the walls. Giggles turned into laughter as Naruto was in hysterics at the face of Sasuke in the mirror. The whole thing, tears streaming down his face, clutching his stomach, with one heck of a bed head, it made Naruto go crazy.

He found that he kept snickering throughout the process of trying to make Sasuke's hair look right. He even played around too. Grabbing a bottle of mousse he lathered it on his head making it stand straight up as if he had just gotten electrically shocked. After that he put it in a ponytail which caused for many more bouts of laughter. An idea struck him as he ran to a room he had been in before (hair still in a ponytail) and opened a wardrobe that creaked loudly. He looked at the treasure before grinning with an evil glint in his eyes.

~

Sasuke, on the other hand awoke to the loud screeching of a alarm clock blaring from somewhere in the bedroom. He shot up, only to find himself buried in sheets and covers and whilst attempting to free himself falling off the foot of the bed with a loud thud. Clawing out the rest of the way he looked down at the orange bedsheets and found that they looked more in place on the floor with everything else.

Casually kicking things out of his way, he trudged a few feet away to the bathroom looking in a mirror at his teammate's tired face. A brush was used in some sense of trying to tame the blond hair somewhat, but it was no use. It seemed to want to stick up like blunt needles all over his head. He settled for dumping water over his head, dripping down his chest.

Looking back up, he was rather pleased with his work. Now to get it to stay that way. Sasuke didn't hate Naruto's hair, but it seemed to be defying gravity. Figuring he wasn't in much of a place to talk he made Naruto shrug.

Taking a few moments to master his facial vocabulary he quickly put on the clothes and sandals he stripped himself of last night and headed out the door.

When he as Naruto arrived at the meeting spot for the team, he was greeted by Sakura's exasperated look.

"You're here, but where's Sasuke?" She looked off, thinking until turning back to him again. "How long did you two stay out?" Sasuke was silent for a bit before replying.

"Not too long, we went home a bit after you."

"Oh. He should be here by now. Do you think we should go to check?" There was a soft 'pop' above them and Kakashi looked down at them, crouching on his normal pole.

"We're short one," he said unnecessarily as if Sakura and 'Naruto' hadn't noticed.

"Normally, he's the first to get here, right after me. I'm worried. Kakashi-sensei, should we go check on him?" Sakura asked.

The jounin waved his hand. "I'll g—"

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled. The two stared at him. "What is it, Naruto?" Sakura questioned, the expression on her face, clearly screaming 'hurry the hell up'. "I'll go check on him."

Though the mask covered over half of Kakashi's face, it was noticeable he raised a brow. "Really? What makes you want to do that?" Cursing in his head for acting out of character, Sasuke struggled for an answer that would sound like something Naruto would say.

"I wanna see him! I still have to settle the score with Sasuke-teme from last night!" he announced loudly, using the nickname he was given by the blond himself, and brandishing a fist for further affect. Kakashi shrugged, holding up his hands in a bored fashion.

"Maa, well if you want to. If you get him, we'll be at the training grounds." With that Kakashi disappeared yet another puff of smoke as Sakura walked to the grounds without much of a farewell.

"Don't bother him, okay, Naruto?" Sasuke nodded silently and turned to the Uchiha complex over on the other side of the village. 'If that idiot is sleeping in...' he threatened emptily to himself.

Passing by the casually strolling villagers he rushed down the main streets. With the familiar buildings coming into view he breezed to the one he usually stayed in. Sasuke kicked off his sandals before opening the traditional sliding rice paper door. "Oi, dobe!" he called, cupping his hand next to his mouth to emphasize his words. With no reply he warily continued on, sliding the door shut behind him. "Dobe!" he called again, this time louder.

A loud thud from down one of the back halls captured his attention, and he dragged his feet to the source of the noise. He opened his bedroom door, expecting to see Naruto as him sprawled out sleeping or something, but the messy futon was empty.

"I'm in here!" Sasuke turned sharply as he noticed where exactly the noise was coming from. His mother's spare room. Anger reared up inside of him like a boiling cauldron threatening to spill.

"Naruto!" he barked loudly, opening the door opposing from his room. "You _idiot_! What do you...you..." He stopped suddenly at the sight that awaited his eyes.

Never in his entire life had he ever been so infuriated. His yell could be heard a mile away, confusing some people as to why Naruto was yelling his own name.

"YOU FUCKING LOSER!" What Sasuke had come to see was himself, dressed clumsily in his mom's pink floral kimono with his hair in a lopsided ponytail. What was the worst thing was the heavy red lipstick and over exaggerated blush which was put on rather well; making him seem quite effeminate. More so than usual. Naruto ruined this 'ethereal' picture by grinning.

"You should really dress like this more often, you're rather _pretty,_" he taunted, adding to this effect by making Sasuke's form pick up the hem of the kimono and do some fancy twirl. "I bet your fangirls would love to see this!" The grin was cleanly wiped off of his face when Sasuke lunged at Naruto, slamming him into the ground. Naruto cried out to the rough treatment as Sasuke straddled him and raised a fist, ready to punch him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you here right now," he demanded making Naruto's face twist into the most demonic glare the blonde had ever given.

"What's gotten you so worked up?" Sasuke grabbed the collar of the black suit underneath the kimono, not wanting to grab the silk, and jerked Naruto up so he was face to face with himself.

"This kimono was my mother's!" he ground out. 

Realization dawned on 'Sasuke's' usually stoic face as his mouth made a soft 'o'.

"Sheesh, sorry, Sasuke, I'll change," he said exasperated. What was the big deal? It wasn't like she needed it anymore. Sasuke bit his lip before pulling back, remembering that if he hit Naruto when he was disguised as himself, everyone would think that the loser had managed to get a hit on him, and then he would have hell from Sakura because he looked like Naruto.

'Dammit, It's only been an hour and I'm already about to kill him.'

As much as Sasuke might of wanted to just end the bet, he was positive with the prize of having to be Naruto's 'slave' for a day... He shuddered, thinking of all the sorts of things he would make him do. Probably make him walk around naked or something stupid like that.

He reverted back to Naruto who was trying to hang the kimono back up. Sasuke groaned and walked over to help him turn the thing right side out. "Loser," he mumbled under his breath as the wardrobe door was shut. Naruto glared at him.

"Bastard." Sasuke wisely chose to not respond to that comment as he grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him to the bathroom down the hall. Naruto made no real protest not really caring that Sasuke was bruising his own arm. "Sit," he commanded, pointing to the toilet seat. Naruto did as he was told.

"Whatcha' doing?" he asked trying to look over to the sink where Sasuke was digging around. Cringing at Naruto's use of slang he whipped out a comb.

"Fixing my hair."

Walking past the toilet he turned on the water in the shower dancing his fingers in it so it was at a comfortable level. Sasuke turned back to Naruto and pulled out the hairbow that was tying his beloved locks up. He groaned loudly when he felt the slickness of his hair.

"Naruto...what did you do?" Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"Well, I was just playing around..."

Sasuke sighed again. "Stay away from the hair gel, dead last."

"Fine, fine..." Naruto grumbled. Man, that was too much fun. A sly smirk made it's way on Naruto's face and for the first time, Sasuke looked in character. What Sasuke doesn't know, won't hurt him. Sasuke caught the smirk and gave Naruto a death glare. Though he probably never noticed; when Naruto glared, he just looked pouty, so the overall effect was lost.

"Alright, put my head under this, we got to get the gel out." Naruto nodded, but shrieked loudly when the water came in contact with him.

"It's cold!" Naruto whimpered. Sasuke found himself cringing again at the kicked puppy look and voice that had technically escaped his lips.

"Please, don't talk like that!" he quipped sharply, but did turn the water up.

Leaning over the tub he helped Naruto rinse off his hair and after about 15 minutes it was about as good as it was going to get. Sasuke grabbed a towel off the rack and half dried the raven locks.

"Let's hurry up, we've already missed half of practice." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Really?" Sasuke stared at himself for a minute.

"Yes," he said slowly as if talking to a mentally slow person.

"Ah! No! I'm late for training!" Deciding that as long as he didn't make any noticeable abrasions he would be fine, Sasuke smacked him on the head.

"No, I'm late, not you!"

Another 15 minutes was spent on Sasuke trying to spike his hair just the right way since the dammed gel made it want to lay straight. It was obvious Naruto was getting antsy. "Come on! It never takes me this long!" Sasuke ignored him at first but the whiny cries were becoming more and more annoying, especially when they came in the sound of his own voice.

"I noticed that! It's a wonder you can even tell your hair is blonde by the way you abuse it."

"Abuse it? Sasuke, you're making it seem like hair has feelings." In return he got promptly bopped on the head.

~

Sakura panted slightly as she flopped down on the tallest branch of the tree that could support her weight. In 5 measly minutes she had managed to climb the tallest tree using the jutsu she had learned in the Hidden Mist Village.

"That was quick," Kakashi noted beside of her. She glanced up at her silver haired sensei.

"It's just review," she blew off quickly. "What are we going to do today? I mean, once Sasuke and Naruto get here."

Kakashi shrugged slightly. "I was planning to sign up for a few more missions, perhaps a C-rank one, but mostly D." Sakura made some sort of an annoyed grunt.

"I'm starting to agree with Naruto, these D missions are getting annoying!" Kakashi smiled lightly under his mask.

"It's all part of being a Gennin."

Sakura looked back down to the clearing's grass below. "I'm still worried, Kakashi-sensei. It's not like Sasuke to be late, and Naruto's been gone a long time too." She glanced up at the sun, quickly reading it's position in the sky. "I mean, it's almost noon!"

"I'm sure they're fine. Probably just arguing." As soon as these words left his mouth and slipped through his mask, the sounds of yelling could be heard approaching. A flash of navy was followed by a flash of florescent orange as the navy blob was pushed against a tree.

Recognizing these figures as her teammates, Sakura jumped down from the tree, catching their conversation.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sakura narrowed her eyes in confusion. Since when did Sasuke apologized to Naruto? "Guys...?" she called weakly. Her greeting went unnoticed as (who she thought was) Naruto jerk Sasuke forward and slam him into the tree again. At this Sakura's face twisted into a sadistic smirk.

"Naruto! Don't you dare lay a hand on Sasuke!" Her voice was loud enough this time, so loud in fact that is scared a few birds away. The physical form of Naruto turned to look at her, failing to notice the out of place grin on the real one's face. She cracked her knuckles and slammed her fist into who she assumed was Naruto's face. He flew backwards landing promptly on his ass. She turned to Sasuke, a worried look on her face."Oh, Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" Naruto nodded.

"I'm fine," he said quickly, wanting to refer from talking. Much more of watching Sasuke get beaten up by his own fangirl and he would go crazy with laugher and blow his cover.

"Oh, okay. Why were you late for practice?" Naruto glanced over at Sasuke to see if he could give him a hint on what to say, but it seemed that Sasuke had been knocked temporarily unconscious by Sakura's vicious attack.

"I stayed out late." Her brows narrowed slightly.

"Oh, Naruto told me you guys went home a bit after me."

Naruto, slightly panicking now, blurted out, "I had to go to the store."

"Okay," she said, accepting his quite lame excuse. Besides, what place did she have to disagree with her heart's desire?

Sasuke managed to regain consciousness at this point, more confused than anything. "Sakura...what the hell was that for?" The pink haired kunoichi spun to face him.

"I told you not to bother him, Naruto!" she argued. Sasuke stood up holding his head lightly. Before he could retort, Naruto interjected casually.

"He wasn't bothering me any more than he usually does." To add to this effect, Naruto crossed his arms and leaned against a tree coolly. Sasuke had to admit, Naruto was doing a pretty good job of pulling the whole gig off.

"Well if you are all done with that, we have a meeting to discuss our next mission. Unless you'd rather train." Kakashi pipped up.

"No!" Blurted out Naruto. Feeling on the spot, the blond tried to think of what Sasuke would do. "Let's just go," he spat walking off.

"Umm, Sasuke..." Sakura called timidly as the real Sasuke facepalmed behind her. "You- You're going the, uh, wrong way..."

~

'Oh man, this is so lame! Not another escort mission!' Naruto whined in his head, seeing as he couldn't do it out loud. Sakura turned to him, sensing that something was off.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" she asked for what could be the hundredth time this day. Naruto inwardly rolled his eyes. He always wanted Sakura to pay attention to her, but this wasn't exactly what he meant.

"I'm fine," he replied shortly. That's it. Keep the answers short, and say it with a bored tone. He risked glancing up at Sasuke who falling into perfect character, and was leading the group on. The gate to the village was becoming larger in view, and things seemed to be doing good, they had been each other successfully for 5 hours, and with only Sakura and Kakashi-sensei, it was easier to be them. A lone figure was leaning drunkenly on the gate, a bottle of sake wrapped in a brown paper bag.

"Tazuna!" All 3 of the gennin shouted when the saw him. Tazuna chuckled and took a few steps before having to lean back on the gate and push himself off. Heading over to who he assumed was Naruto he grinned.

"Hey! Look who got taller!" the drunk chattered, ruffling his hair. Sasuke groaned inwardly, but put on the pouty little kid face and pulled back from his touch.

"You're one to talk you old drunk." There was a silence until Tazuna burst out into titters of laugher. "Haven't changed at all have you?" Sasuke forced himself to crack a grin before letting it drop to a blanker look.

"Tazuna, didn't expect to see you," Kakashi started pleasantly. The bridge builder turned to look at him, the same grin right in place with his flushed cheeks. "Well isn't it Kakashi. And, Sakura and Sasuke too." he said, finally acknowledging the others. The three of them bowed their heads respectfully.

"If you don't mind me asking, Tazuna-san, why do you need bodyguards? It thought Zabuza managed to kill Gato." Tazuna just grinned at Sakura.

"Well as true as that, _hic_, is, some of his men still lurk around. I've had 4 near death attacks so far!" The bridge builder laughed while the others paled.

"Don't tell me you cheated the system again," Kakashi started, voice slightly strained. He continued to laugh before slapping on a stupid grin worthy of Naruto.

"Well, I don't have that much money so..."

~

It was midday, and Sasuke was fuming. He thought he had it hard with his dark colors, but NO! Naruto, AKA: dead last, had to walk around with a bloody florescent orange jumpsuit! He shifted again, the material clinging to his arms and legs like vices. He looked up from his new place at the back of the group as Naruto, still in his body, shift back.

"Sasuke..." Naruto started, whispering discreetly into his ear. "What's wrong? Why do you keep walking so funny?" Sasuke fixed him with an award winning glare that managed to destroy the blonde's childish image.

"It's your stupid clothes!" he exclaimed, pulling the collar from his neck. "It's too hot to be wearing this!"

"Well take it off then," Naruto said rolling his eyes. "It's not like your stupid suit, I mean you can take it off." The Uchiha raised a brow to his words, but handed Naruto his bookbag so he could unzip the jacket. He took it with light distaste, but said nothing. Since when did he get so tolerant? He had no clue.

With the jacket wrapped around his waist, Sasuke took the bookbag back and slid it on. "Sakura keeps staring at you," he mumbled while bending his head down to lock the straps.

"I think you might be being to obvious," he continued, looking up to see Sakura whip her head back forward. "She can sense something." Naruto chuckled.

"No, it's just because I look like you." Silence.

"Are you saying that this is normal?" Naruto nodded, trying all he could to suppress the huge smile that wanted to burst out.

"In case you haven't noticed, she stares at you a lot."

Dumbfounded, he could only reply with a, "You can't be serious."

"Dead. You should see her when you fight, always cheering you on like a loyal fangirl." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, loser, I bet-" he stopped suddenly, remembering that he was supposed to act like said loser. Clearing his throat silently in a mocking manner, he ground out. "Oh, yeah, Sasuke-teme? I just bet you'd just love for her to look at you like that." Naruto seemed slightly surprised, but easily slipped on Sasuke's cocky smirk. Giving some sort of prude snort, Naruto cast his glance over to his physical form.

"You-" He stopped as he suddenly seemed to be hit with the hilarity of the whole situation. Here they were, arguing with each other, but in a way of technicality, they were arguing with themselves.

Naruto had to spin around on a navy colored sandal covering his mouth as he giggled at his twisted sense of logic. Sasuke blinked before approaching him from behind. "Na- uh, Sasuke?" Naruto couldn't help it as a giggle escaped his from his clasped fingers. That giggle made him repeat earlier actions, and his shoulders shook even more violently. Stuffing a whole fist in his mouth, he bit down; trying to sober himself.

The stifled giggles alerted the attention of the other ninja who hadn't even noticed that the other two were lagging. "Sasuke! What's wrong?" Sakura called turning back to him. She leaned over his shoulder trying to see he was doing.

"Sasuke, is something wrong with...your hand?" He struggled a bit more before regaining his composure, and turning to face her.

"S-sorry, Sakura, don't worry about it." She still looked worried.

"A-Are you sure, I mean, I brought supplies if you need something." By this time, Tazuna had become sober enough to stand on his own, but still wobbled over to him.

"Youse okay kid?" Naruto just about glared. Sheesh, would they just get off his back? Even Kakashi was watching him with a wandering eye.

"I'm fine, don't worry," he said a bit snappishly. They all recoiled away from him quickly; falling back into that same line up. Naruto looked up to see himself looking rather bored.

"Not much fun is it?" Sasuke asked a bit smugly. Naruto looked at him, back to grinning again.

"What are you talking about? It's great! I guess it's a little annoying but..." As he rambled on about how this is what Sasuke must feel like all the time, the said teen rolled his eyes before muttering a 'not for long' that went unnoticed by the blathering blonde.

The team and escortee got to the Mist Village with no problem save for Sasuke and Naruto's odd behavior. Sakura wasn't just smart in a textbook sense, she was pretty observant, and when it came to her team (mostly Sasuke) she could tell if something was wrong. And boy, was something wrong here. Though, her dark eyed prince had been subject to weird behavior, and Naruto was just eccentric; so she figured she might have been getting worked up over nothing. But that didn't stop her from staring at the two just a bit more than she usually did.

And just like last time, Tsunami let them into their house with open arms.

"Naruto!" Inari yelled, latching himself onto Naruto's waist. Sasuke blinked as he stared down at the hyper kid currently trying to suffocate him.

Struggling for a second, he looked over to Naruto and mouthed, 'What's his name?' Grinning at Sasuke's inability to remember names; 'Inari!' he mouthed back as surreptitiously as he could. "H-Hey, Inari."

The kid de-latched himself from the blonde, looking up and grinning cheekily at him. "Hey! Hey! Guess what, I've gotten a whole lot stronger!" Sasuke could of rolled his eyes at this proud declaration.

"Great!" he announced anyway, saying it loudly to fit the blonde ninja's persona. Inari backed up a bit, surveying him. He looked as if he was about to say something, but his mom cut him off.

"I'm sure you're all hungry after the travel, why don't we eat?" Tsunami said, smiling at everyone.

Tsunami ushered everyone to the table. Even Kakashi who insisted he was fine.

"This is great!" said Sakura after taking her first bite. The kunoichi glanced over at Sasuke who was staring at his food as if it was the reason for everything wrong in the world.

"Sasuke-kun? Aren't you hungry?" she asked. 

The real Sasuke looked up on instinct, but put his head down once he realized his mistake.

"Oh, no, it's not that..." Naruto said after a moment.

Kakashi looked up at this point. He hadn't even touched his plate either, but it was for a totally different reason. "Sasuke, don't be picky. It was rather hospitable for Tsunami to cook all this for us." Feeling oddly flustered and embarrassed like being treated like a child; Naruto shakily picked up the chopsticks. Wow, he hated curry.

He lifted up the full bite and shoved it into his mouth. 

"GYAHHH!"

Naruto held his hands to his throat, as if he was being asphyxiated. "That's way too hot!" he cried, frantically searching for something to water it down. He grabbed the nearest thing, drinking the whole thing without hesitation.

"Sasuke! That's not..!"

Sakura's cries didn't make it through the sound of rushing water that was currently blaring in his ears. He felt light all the sudden, and Naruto could feel a grin working it's way on his face.

"Hehehehehe..." he chuckled lowly.

Sakura bit her bottom lip as she watched the almost demonic look take over her love's face. "S-Sasuke...?" the girl questioned timidly.

His chuckling quickly turned into maniacal laughter as he tilted his head back, sounding much like a hyena of sorts. "Heheheheh...Hahahahaha!" He ended abruptly; dropping his head staring down at his lap. "Sakura..." he started lowly. The rose haired girl couldn't force out a reply. "Sakura...I feel...I feel..."

Her heart thudded in her chest. What was he going to say? Was this his big love confession? "I feel...like...dancing..." Naruto jumped up on the table knocking over his bowl of curry, not even flinching as it shattered. To caught up in his drunken stupor; what seemed to be Sasuke cleared his throat, nearly falling over in the process.

"I am the great Sasuuuuke Uchiha!" he announced dramatically, deliberately pronouncing his name wrong. By this time the real Sasuke had looked up, horrified and speechless as Naruto slaughtered his almost perfect image. "And now I'm going to present to you! Me! Yes, Sasuke, performing the ancient Uchiha mating ritual! Theeeee..." he dragged out the 'e' sound; imitating a drum roll.

"UCHI-CHA-CHA!"

7 completely stunned faces watched, eyes wide, as 'Sasuke' put a fist on either side of his hips and waved his ass around, waddling around in a circle. "The Uchi-cha-cha...The Uchi-cha-cha..." he chanted rhythmically to his waddles.

"Sasuke!" the real Sasuke hissed. "I think you're drunk, get off the table." Naruto looked down at him and grinned maniacally again.

"Sasuke!" While everyone else was thinking that the drunk Uchiha was proudly declaring his name, the real one knew that the idiot was inches away from loosing the bet only after 10 hours. Immediately his previous irritation to the massacre of his reputation faded and a smug look crossed his face.

Sakura, who had finally seemed to regain control over herself, noted the look on what appeared to be Naruto's face and hit him on the head. "Don't laugh at Sasuke, Naruto!" she yelled.

"Maa, Sasuke, get off the table," Kakashi said in a bored voice, seizing hold of one of his arms and yanking him down. Naruto giggled as his rear collided with the hard floor. "Naruto, Sakura, can you take Sasuke to-" he was cut off by a loud cry from the physical form of the younger Uchiha.

"NOOOO! Kakashi-sensei! I don't want to leave you!" Naruto cried, latching himself to Kakashi's legs. The gray haired jounin looked down at him, brow raised.

"I guess I'm talking Sasuke then. Where shall I put him?" Tsunami jumped up from her spot of the floor where she had been picking up the broken porcelain.

"Um, just take him down the hall, second room on the right." Kakashi nodded to her and pried 'Sasuke' off his legs.

"Come on," he said encouragingly, trying to block out Tsunami yelling at her father for even having sake at the table, Inari laughing his head off at Sasuke's antics, and Sakura abusing Naruto for laughing at the Uchiha.

"Come on, Sasuke," Kakashi stressed, dragging him to the room. Naruto giggled the whole way there. When Kakashi had silently shut the door he giggled louder.

"Whacha doing?" he asked, lunging on the bed. The jounin didn't say anything, but pulled out a small vial from one of his pockets and dropped a pill into his palm. He handed it to Naruto who stared at it.

"Are you drugging me, Kakashi-sensei?" he asked tilting his head to the side and still grinning like a fool.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not. This is to make you sleep. So here, swallow this." Naruto looked took it and licked it before making a disgusted face. "It's nasty," he complained. "Think of it as...a mini bowl of ramen." The supposed Sasuke's face lit up and he popped the pill in his mouth.

Luckily for Kakashi, the effect was almost instant. His eyes drooped and he laid back on the now messed up bed and within a minute he was sleeping. "Thank you sleeping pills," Kakashi mumbled. He looked back over to the form of the Uchiha, brows raised yet again. Even in his sleep, Naruto managed to keep the jutsu up. Impressive.

"You really do need to work on being Sasuke, Naruto," Kakashi mused out loud; smirking. "He could never dance that well."

Notes (2013)

Totes unedited except for indentation and paragraph spacing because in 2007 apparently paragraphs weren't a thing for me. I am not ashamed.


End file.
